Mejor que los videojuegos
by Fukurowlkun
Summary: Las prioridades de Kenma son distintas a las de una persona promedio, aunque siempre esta Kuroo para hacerle recordar que cosas son realmente importantes.


Para empezar, me disculpo si esto es demasiado incoherente puesto que nació de una conversación amorfa sobre la idea de separar el cuerpo del cerebro o más bien separar la parte del cerebro que te da el "Pleasure" del resto del cerebro. No sé, pasa que a veces te pones de hablar de cerebros y sexo con gente desconocida.

Mi segunda disculpa es por el "lemon" que no sé si es lemon de lleno pero bah~ de todos modos soy un asco escribiendo. ¿No les pasa que a veces en su mente planean todo y después al hacerlo no junca? Pues mi vida completa es así, el 90% de las cosas no funcionan como mi mente lo planea.

Y eso sería, como siempre y para mi desgracia, los personajes no son míos sino de quien dibuja bonito y los creó.

Saludos~~ nos vemos arfondo(?

* * *

Para Kenma son muy pocas las cosas que están por sobre sus videojuegos en su ranking de prioridades. Kuroo dice que su modo de vida y pensamiento es extraña pero al peli-teñido poco le importa lo que Kuroo piense.

\- Mañana tengo el día libre, quizá deberíamos aprovechar y salir -murmuró el mayor emitiendo un pequeño ronroneo contra la espalda del rubio que apenas se inmutó ante sus palabras-

Llevaban más de un año viviendo juntos y casi cuatro desde que eran novios. Para Kenma todo seguía siendo igual a excepción de que ya no tenía a su madre todos los días diciéndole que se duchara o limpiará su habitación; a diferencia tenía a Kuroo que aunque le mandaba a hacer todas esas, podía simplemente pasar de él e ignorarle sin perder su mesada o su cena, Tetsuro era débil.

\- Kenma... ¿Puedes siquiera prestarme atención? -volvió a hablar el mayor frunciendo el ceño puesto que el otro ni siquiera se había dignado a apartar la vista de su teléfono.

Para Kuroo vivir con Kenma había sido todo un desafío, conocía al menor desde que eran niños y se sabía casi todas sus mañas pero convivir era algo muy distinto. Su relación era poco convencional, si no fuera por Kuroo probablemente no parecería una relación de novios. Era difícil en ocasiones para el mayor, muchas veces se preguntó cuál era el fin de estar juntos si era obvio que Kenma no sentía lo mismo que él o al menos no lo demostraba tan fácilmente.

\- Kenma… -murmuro luego de ser ignorado nuevamente, sabía que el otro estaba en medio de una batalla en el estúpido juego que había descargado hace unos días por lo que si no quería prestarle atención entonces tendría que esforzarse más hasta ganarle al bendito juego.

Se escabullo un poco entre las sabanas rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo ajeno y metiendo la mano entre sus ropas para acariciar su estómago. Kenma a diferencia de él no era muy perceptivo a las cosquillas por lo que ni siquiera tomo como opción aquello pasando de inmediato hacia la parte superior de su pecho para alcanzar uno de sus pezones. Jugueteo con el pequeño botón rosado sonriendo de lado cuando pudo notar el ceño fruncido del menor, de alguna forma estaba funcionando.

Continuo intercalando las atenciones entre ambos pezones hasta lograr que estuvieran duros para luego bajar por su abdomen hasta meterse en el pantalón ajeno y posar su mano sobre el miembro del menor logrando así llamar un poco su atención.

\- Kuroo, deja eso –murmuro el rubio moviéndose un poco para soltarse del agarre pero sólo provoco que el mayor apretase la mano alrededor de su miembro robándole un pequeño gemido. Kuroo sabía cómo llamar la atención del chico y aunque le costase un poco siempre era quien salía más beneficiado, según él.

Acaricio lentamente el miembro contrario moviendo su mano de arriba abajo sacándole uno que otro suspiro al más bajito, suspiros que le excitaban e impulsaban a continuar. Su mano comenzó a moverse automáticamente tomando la extensión ajena entre sus dedos y dando ligeros apretones cada vez que bajaba. Kenma aún no soltaba el teléfono pues la partida de aquel juego era importantísima y no estaba dispuesto a perderla incluso aunque Kuroo se enfadara con él. Intento mantener su cerebro funcionando sin dejarse llevar por las acciones del mayor, sabía que tarde o temprano se aburriría y lo dejaría en paz.

\- Vamos Kenma… suelta eso –murmuro Kuroo contra su oído haciéndole temblar ligeramente, el rubio agradecía tener el poder de separar su cerebro de su cuerpo pues si bien todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la atenciones del mayor su cerebro permanecía centrado en apretar los botones correspondientes para ganar la partida.

Kuroo dejo súbitamente de jugar con el miembro ajeno haciendo que Kenma sonriera pues no creía que se rendiría tan pronto, sería una doble victoria para él aunque no contaba con que las reales intenciones del mayor no fueran exactamente detenerse. Sin poder anticiparlo y sorprendiéndose casi al punto de soltar su teléfono, sintió el bulto ajeno frotándose contra su trasero el cual fue fácilmente despojado de la ropa que lo protegía. El pene de Kuroo estaba entre sus nalgas frotándose entre ellas como en un _paizuri.[*]_

\- Kuroo detente, no quiero. Tetsur… -la voz se le corto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la incomodidad en su trasero se hizo presente. No sabía si era el pene del mayor o su dedo pero sentía un ardor horrible y para nada placentero. Movió sus caderas intentando a la fuerza que se apartara pero Kuroo sólo lo impulso más adentro robándole un suspiro.

\- Si no quieres lo hare solo –susurro con tono seductor el mayor incorporando un nuevo dedo para comenzar a moverse dentro del trasero contrario. Kenma seguía con el teléfono en sus manos y se esforzaba por continuar aquella partida aunque en el fondo quería perderse en el placer que le entregaba el otro y que rápidamente se iba propagando hacia su cerebro nublándole la vista y acalorándole el rostro.

Los gemidos comenzaron a hacerse más audibles a medida que los dedos ajenos se movían con mayor rapidez y fluidez en su interior. La cabeza de Kenma daba vueltas y sus manos sólo sostenían el teléfono para que no cayera. Kuroo mordía la zona trasera de su cuello dejando húmedos besos en todo la zona. No supo en que momento Kuroo aparto los dedos de su trasero pues el placer no se vio cortado gracias a las hábiles manos ajenas que pronto tomaron su pene bombeándolo con rapidez sacándole gemidos roncos desde el fondo de su garganta.

El sonido del teléfono en el piso se vio opacado con el ultimo gemido de Kenma, el pelinegro lo había hecho llegar al máximo haciendo que por consecuencia las sabanas y su pantalón quedaran embarrados del semen del más pequeño que no dejaba de jadear intentando controlar sin suerte los espasmos que el orgasmo le había dejado en las piernas. Detrás de él un sonriente gato negro sonreía con satisfacción por aquel logro.

\- Ves que yo soy mejor que tus videojuegos –susurro el más alto rodeando el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos procurando pegar todo su cuerpo al de él con la clara intención de enseñarle al menor lo que había provocado en sí mismo. Kenma no se inmuto ante ello lo había sentido incluso antes de que el mayor se le pegara descaradamente como los pervertidos en el metro aunque debía admitir que sentir el bulto de su novio pegado a su trasero no hacía más que incrementar su libido.

\- Nunca he dicho lo contrario –Kenma suspiro algo hastiado quitándose las manos del mayor de encima volteándose de inmediato hacia él con una sonrisa ladina que Kuroo conocía muy bien.

No basto que dijera nada más para que el pelinegro casi como animal en celo se le tirara encima arrancándole la camiseta para hacerle llegar nuevamente a aquel punto de placer que le hacía gritar y afirmar que, sí, Kuroo Tetsuro era muchísimo mejor que los videojuegos.

* * *

 _[*] Paizuri, palabra japonesa usada para el titsjob o masturbación con los pechos._

Yo quería poner "paja rusa" porque así lo conozco pero no me dejaron por ser demasiado vulgar XD aunque existe un término específico para esto, no sentí que sea algo conocido por todos –o por Kenma- así que lo deje así nada más

Las disculpas correspondientes –otra vez- por el sangrado de ojos, pérdida de tiempo, convulsiones, falta de ortografía (no me llevo bien con los acentos), y todo lo que pueda venir. Los reembolsos son con boleta.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

Saludos gatunos esta vez~


End file.
